


not too bad

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Series: leech boy [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, mentions of frisk and papyrus, more of a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: sans enjoys what he has and reminisces a little





	not too bad

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is. extremely gross and i wrote it within the span of 30 minutes
> 
> just something i wrote 2 make myself feel a little better bc life is!! super stressful rn

It wasn't the best kiss he ever had, no, but fuck did it make his damn soul ache.

 

Of course, his boyfriend- Wait, Could.. He call him that now?  He never _called_ him that. But he.. Was skittish around the whole dating scene. Sans understood that.. He was a pretty wary person, no matter how much he tried to hide it and act friendly. 

 

But he could bring that up another time.

 

God, his mouth was.. A little gross, honestly. He probably hadn’t brushed his teeth in weeks and Sans could taste faint traces of blood. He had probably been chewing on his lips again.. They got so dry in the winter. He made a mental note to pick up some chocolate chap-stick the next time he and Papyrus went shopping. He frowned when he felt a gentle shove at his chest, before he turned his head away and belched. “Sorry. Didn’t ruin the spicy mood, did it?” He attempted to wiggle his eyebrows, a sheepish grin on his face.

 

Sans just arched an eyebrow, a slight disgusted look on his face. Fuck, he was so gross sometimes. But.. god, he couldn’t ignore the way it squeezed at the sight of his cute little grin. 

 

Sans just chuckled, shaking his head as he buried his head into his neck. “nah, ash. you didnt.” he mumbled, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. He was so warm, for being so small.. And despite his slight lack of hygiene, he smelled like.. Coffee. Coffee and chocolate.

 

Probably because he squirreled so much fucking chocolate away in his room.

 

He was.. He was happy this human fell along with Frisk. Despite his short temper, he.. He made Sans happy.

 

God. He made the Papyrus happy too, and the kid too.. Happy enough to not reset.

 

Even though he has hate in his soul, he was so fucking kind and.. Heh. 

 

Fuck, Sans was starting to tear up now. Thank god his human was starting to doze off.

 

 

..oh. He was... Petting his skull. How long had he been doing that?

 

Sans heaved out another sigh, wrapping his arms around the small human. He.. hesitated before staring at their chest, their soul.

 

It was a dull purple, cracked at the edges. Soft green curled up from the bottom with faint hints of yellow hidden within. 

 

..And, of course, there were the bright orange dots that speckled his soul. 

 

_ Reckless,  _ Sans thought fondly, eyes slowly slipping closed. A mutli-colored soul was extremely common, many humans who had fallen down before Frisk had several traits.

 

When they died, though, they clung onto their main trait in an effort to preserve their soul.

 

It was.. Rather unique to find someone with just one soul trait. 

 

He buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck again, his grin wide and drowsy. He let his eyes slip closed, deciding to nap with him.


End file.
